


Survivors

by PenLeduc



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenLeduc/pseuds/PenLeduc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''I can't do this,'' I whispered<br/>Daryl reached forward to grab my hand. ''You can. You have too.'' He said.<br/>I stared deep into the flames. ''Why ?'' I asked<br/>''Because,'' He said then looked deep into my eyes. ''You're a survivor''.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors

Chapter 1

The cities aren't safe. I had barely escaped myself. I have been alone since the beginning, but I felt it hadn't been that long. I was with my older brother for a while... Then I lost him too. I lost him to the diseased freaks that roam Earth now. They took him right from me. I watched him die. 

I lost him in the deep cities. It was my fault he is gone right now, because I had no idea how to get in the city. We were scouting out in a small department store to loot for supplies and that was when we were ambushed. He sacrificed himself for me and the only reason I got out was because the freaks were too busy eating my brother.

I turned 29 a few weeks before the turn and I had a feeling that it was the last birthday that I would celebrate. I probably wouldn't make it a another week before I joined my brother. I didn't have a car and I just keep moving forward on my feet. I held my backpack tightly as I listened to my feet on the pavement. 

There was no sign of civilization but there were also no sign of the disease raged freaks. I'd fought them and I wasn't scared to fought them again. With each kill I only became stronger and much more willed to kill these things. I traveled light, just enough to survive. I had my brother's pistol, my machete and a small hunter's knive with an extra pair of clothes, two cans of food, a bottle of water and a small blanket. 

I was examining my map when I started hearing a wailing sound like a siren. I looked around confused unable to find the source of the sound. Was it the military or someone that could save me ? I looked back to the city of Atlanta where the siren seemed to be coming from. 

Then, I saw a bright red sports car flying down the road towards me. I squinted my eyes against the sunlight and I watched the red car barrel forward but I didn't expect it to stop. I had seen other survivors in the past that wouldn't stop to help me. I even met a group that tried to steal from me but I got away quick enough.

Shrugging, I turned from the car and continued down the road waiting for the car to past and hoping they just leave me be. The sirens kept getting closer and I heard the gas being pushed to it's limits. Then it's comes screeching to a halt beside me. 

I frowned at the dust on my feet left from the car. I turned slowly as the alarm continued to pierce my ears and I had to hold my hand up to my ears to slightly block out the sound. I stared at the dark tinted window as it slowly rolled down to reveal a young Asian man.

''You need any help ?'' He yelled over the blaring horn.

''Who are you ?'' I asked as I crossed my arms tightly over my chest. 

''Glenn'' He answered. ''You ?''

I was almost hesitant to tell my name but Glenn seemed to be a good guy that hadn't been changing much in this world yet unlike several other man I had crossed. He was just a kid in many ways and I liked that. I felt like a could trust Glenn.

''Emma.'' I replied.

He nodded. ''You need a ride anywhere ? You need a place to stay ? We got a group in the mountains.'' He said.

''We ?'' I asked curiously.

He nodded again. ''There's a few more behind me still in the city.'' He said. ''But we're heading back to camp. You on your own ? Need a place to stay ?''

There was a camp ? There were others ? Glenn wasn't alone ? How many more survivors could there be ? I couldn't survive on my own and I needed others. I needed sanctuary and if Glenn was a good guy there were bound to be more good people where he came from.

I nodded. '' I'll join you.'' I said. ''But...Do you have any questions for me ?''

He frowned. ''What do you mean ?'' He asked.

''Wouldn't you want to know if I was a crazy murdering psychopath or not ?'' I asked, a small smile tugging at my lips.

I watched the corner of his mouth twitch and my smile increased. ''You're not right ?'' He asked nervously.

I laughed and was full on grinning. ''Of course not.'' I said.

''Good now get in.'' He said as he leaned over the console and popped the passenger's door open for me. 

After a moment hesitation, I grabbed into the car door and slid into the leather seat. I smiled lightly at Glenn as a realization hit me. I had found others. My brother was right. I wasn't alone anymore. This was a new chance. A new beginning.


End file.
